¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto?
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Un amor prohibido, años de diferencia. Él profugo de la justicia. Ella la mejor amiga de su ahijado. Para Babel Barbara.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Este fic es para Babel Barbara, espero que te haya gustado._**

* * *

Le atraía eso era, porque no le gustaba ¿O si? Amor definitivamente no era, porque no lo amaba, necesitaba consultarlo con la almohada. Subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny en Grimmauld Place, no podía pensar con tranquilidad sabiendo que él estaba en algún lugar de la casa, suspiró, se iba a volver loca.

Cambió su ropa por un pijama, si es que se le podía decir pijama, constaba de un corto short y una remera de tirantes, se acostó sin cerrar la puerta ya que su amiga todavía no estaba en la habitación, pero no tardaría mucho, ya escuchaba los gritos de la señora Weasley.

Intentaba dormirse, daba vueltas, hace ya tres horas que lo hacía, se resigno, bajó a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, o eso intentaba, la vieja madera de la casa crujía a cada paso que daba, sin despertar a nadie llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

-Hola -Se sobresaltó, mas que nada por quien era el dueño de esa voz, que por el sobresalto de que la hayan descubierto despierta a esas horas de la noche.

-Hola Sirius -Respondió Hermione intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz.

¿Justo ahora tenía venir? Quería estar sola no con él, no es que le moleste su presencia, pero en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era verlo. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Insomnio?

Hermione asintió, si hablaba iba a delatar su nerviosismo, y lo que menos quería era eso.

-¿Qué es lo que te quita el sueño? -Preguntó el oji-gris luego de tomar otro sorbo de agua.

-No lo sé, solo no podía dormir.

Mentira. La razón de la falta de sueño estaba sentado frente a ella, sin saber en realidad la atracción de la chica hacia él.

-¿Segura? -Preguntó perspicasmente, sospechaba algo, pero no se exactamente que.

Volvió a asentir, pero todavía no se tragaba la mentira, Hermione se paró y en vez de servir agua sirvió leche.

-¿Quires? -Ofreció apretando el vaso mas de lo necesario, intentado que no se notara su nerviosismo, Sirius asintió, tomó su vaso y sirvió la leche, delvovió el vaso y se sentó.

-Me voy a dormir -Dijo Hermione dejándo su vaso vacío en el fregadero, sentía una mirada gris en su espalda.

-Yo también -Dijo haciendo los mismos movimientos que la chica.

Salieron de la cocina y subieron las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, él beso su mejilla, sintió una descarga bajar por tofo du cuerpo.

-Adiós -dijo Hermione ingresando, tal vez, un poco rápido a la habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y trató de calmar su respiración, no podía ponerse tan nerviosa solo por un beso en la mejilla. Se acostó en su cama y esta vez si pudo dormir.

* * *

Varias veces Hermione se descubrió mirando a Sirius, y también descubrió a Sirius mirándola a ella, era extraño, desde aquella noche de insomnio sentía una mirada gris que la perseguía por toda la casa.

últimamente le costaba dormir cada vez mas, se dormía tarde o dormía solo unas pocas horas. Hermione se levantó al baño, esta vez tenía mucho calor, necesitaba mojarse la cara. Salió de la habitación y fue al baño del piso de abajo, vio la luz prendida y se extrañó, pensó que todos estaban durmiendo, no había escuchado bajar a nadie, espero a que el/la que estuviera ocupandolo salga, se paró junto a la puerta y se quedó ahí, dos o tres minutos después salió Sirius solo con unos pantalones cortos, que seguro se había puesto por si se encontraba a alguien.

-Hermione, me asustaste -Dijo el animago mirando a la chica, que solo tenía una remera de tirantes y uno cortos shorts.

-Lo siento, pensé que no habría nadie -Dijo Hermione intentando no mirar el torso descubierto de Sirius.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos hipnotizados, gris y chocolate, chocolate y gris. Sin saber como, se dieron cuenta que se iban acercando cada vez mas, Sirius envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello a la vez que se ponía de puntitas de pie, quedando así a la misma altura.

Se estaban besando, sentían los labios del otro, Sirius pidió permiso para introducir su lengua, Hermione entre abriendo la boca dio permiso, el que había sido un beso tierno, ahora era uno mas brusco y apasionado. Las manos de Sirius bajaron a las piernas de Hermione acariciándolos, mientras que las de ella bajaban y subía por el pecho del hombre.

-Esto no está bien -Dijo el lado consciente de Hermione, separándose solo unos pocos centímetros.

-Lo sé -Contestó volviendo a besarla.

Sirius subió sus manos y las pasó por debajo de la remera de la chica acariciando toda su espalda, dándose cuenta que no llevaba sujetador.

Sin saber como se dirigieron hacia la escalera, fueron subiendo escalón por escalón sin separase, pasaron el cuarto de Hermione, siguieron subiendo hasta el cuarto de Sirius, a los tropezones entraron y se cayeron a la cama, él sobre ella, jadeantes se miraron a los ojos, había una conexión especial, era algo solamente de ellos.

Sirius empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione, siguió bajando hasta su musculosa, la quito y voló por la habitación , subió a sus pechos y empezó a lamerlos, ella se retorcía bajo Sirius, bajó por su vientre mientras Hermione se quejaba, bajó sus shorts y se encontró con unas braguitas considerablemente chicas.

-Señorita Granger ¿Usted está provocándome? -Murmuró Sirius.

-Todo lo contrario señor Black -Respondió Hermione.

Sirius se sacó sus pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, sacó las bragas de Hermione y con su pulgar empezó a tocar la intimidad de ella, introdujo un dedo y Hermione gruñó, lentamente comenzó a moverlo, ambos estaban extasiados, Sirius volvió a la boca de Hermione y la beso, a la vez que lentamente entraba en ella, cuando ambos se acostumbraron a la estrechez de ella, él comenzó a moverse, un vaivén de placer, ambos llegaron al clímax, Sirius se acostó a un lado de Hermione que todavía intentaba regular su respiración.

* * *

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, simplemente era imposible...

Escuchó el grito de Harry y vio como Sirius era llevado por el velo, sabía lo que eso significaba, y no podía ser cierto, él no se podía ir, le había prometido estar siempre a su lado, y ahora se estaba yendo...

* * *

21 años habían pasado de la muerte de Sirius, el primer tiempo había sido insoportable, saber que no lo iba a ver mas en las vacaciones, luego asumió que simplemente no iba a volver, reanudo su vida, se casó con Ron y tuvo dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, ambos pelirrojos y con pecas, ella con los ojos castaños y el con los ojos azules.

Ahora veía a su primera hija partir a Hogwarts, todavía preguntándose ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no hubiera muerto?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Barbara: Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, me apegué lo mas que pude a lo que pediste, sinceramente a mi me gustó, perdón por haberlo subido un día después, es que por temas de tiempo no pude hacer ayer. Cualquier cosa me podes mandar un Mp :) Besoos**


End file.
